


Two Too Many

by Vamrasa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goofy Sans, I may add more sans tho wink wonk, Is it considered a harem fic if there’s only two in it lol, No Foncest, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Red is a flirt, Romance, Sans is hot shit in this fic yall, Sans is not an asshole, Slice of Life, Underfell Sans (Undertale), everyone wants a bone, little to no angst, lots of swearing, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamrasa/pseuds/Vamrasa
Summary: A sweet and spicy slice of life fic, staring two bone heads and reader.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101





	1. My Heart Goes, Boom, Boom, Boom

Tussling your hair, in a feeble attempt to tame a particularly stubborn strand you look at yourself in your car mirror. One more push of your glasses and you settle for what you think is good enough, you sigh as you finally get out. Gently closing the car door as you look toward the large house in front of you. You’ve been to this house a couple times now, a close coworker is always inviting you to her little get togethers. You didn’t mind going, thinking to yourself as you meander to the door, following the stoned cut pathway that lead to the entrance. But sometimes you did have to turn her down, her family was nice and all but sometimes it was just too much for you. 

Today wasn’t like those others you felt rested and awake. Ready for the crazy antics the bunch would throw at you.

She ran her own school, and on her free time she works at the local library, that’s how you met her. She was such a warm down to earth person, the two of you were fast friends. 

The first time she offered you to come over was for a birthday party. It was interesting to the say the least, you’ve never seen such a tall cake before. It was massive. 8 foot tall, each tier a different flavor. Truly a sight to behold that cake.

Anyways here you are again for the umpteenth time, knocking firmly against the door. You texted Toriel that you were here just so she knew. Shifting your weight around as you wait. Getting a bit nervous as you remember the other reason you kept coming to these little get togethers. 

The door slammed open before you could even get your thought out. 

Undyne gripped the door handle with such ferocity you were sure her hand would be imprinted into the metal.

Her boisterous voice rivals Papyrus’. 

“Welcome back shorty!” She gestures inside, a cheeky smile on her face. Her vibrant hair was actually down for once, she looked relaxed in some casual attire. 

You greet her with a smile, “It’s been awhile, how have you been!” Walking inside allowing her to close the door behind you and lead you into the back yard. 

“Been okay, works been kicking my ass! You silly humans love stealing around this time.” She complains with a shake of her head.

You can’t help the small snort that came out of you at her comment. “‘Tis the season!” She only scowled and opened the back door for you. 

You can understand her annoyance but you can’t help but find humor in her comments. “I know it sucks but at least it’s not boring right? You were complaining a couple months ago about how dead it was.” You pat her back, before looking around for Toriel. 

“Yeah yeah, your bone-buddy’s not here yet so don’t bother looking around for him.” She teased you pushing your shoulder before walking to her wife, who was sitting at a table, surrounded by what looked like paper work. You knew she’s been busy with work lately, or more so anyway. 

Not humoring Undynes’ comment you roll your eyes and make your way to Toriel. She was setting up another table. Placing plates and what looked like tiny forks. Once you got closer you realized they were normal sized forks but her large fuzzy hands dwarfed the plastic utensil. 

She noticed you coming her way when she was pulling at the table cloth trying to even it out. 

Her voice was warm and friendly, she excitedly spoke your name as she moved around the table and opened her arms for a hug. 

Walking into her open arms you greet her back, stepping back to look at her dress. It was a winter style, thicker than her usual ones but still flattering.

“This is new! It looks great on you.” You hold her hand as she giggled and allowed you to twirl her, despite the height difference it was worth it to see her glow at your flattery. 

“It was a gift.. thank you. I’m glad you made it, how was the drive?” She smoothed the skirt of her dress down as she spoke to you, gesturing for the two of you to sit.

You place your bag over the chair and seat yourself, “Traffic wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be! There was a really bad accident on the other side of 91 though. Other than that it was fine, hows it going over here? Need any help setting up?” You smooth out a wrinkled napkin as you answer her.

She shakes her head, “It’s all set thank you though, I hope no one was badly hurt during that accident. We’ve been having quite a bit of those lately. It’s concerning. Another reason I don’t like going to the city too often.” She sighed resting her head on her hand in worry.

“I can’t blame you, but it really is the holidays. It’ll calm down after the seasons end. Just gotta be careful. How’s Frisk holding up in high school!” 

She goes on to explain how they’ve been good making a lot of friends and doing well in class. You always marveled at how charismatic Frisk was, they didn’t let anything get to them. Toriel had spoke how she was worried how they’d react to the other kids, or more so how they’d react to them. 

Frisk being the ambassador to all monsters she was worried kids would bully them or tease them. You had tried to comfort her as much as you could but she was a mother and she would probably always worry about them. 

The two of you continued chatting about work, life and whatever else came up. You were in the middle of telling her a story about one of your neighbors when the very distinct voice of Papyrus broke the conversation.

Toriel and you both looked toward the house entrance, seeing Papyrus, uncharacteristically, in normal clothes. He usually wore his armor get up on occasions like these. Your attention was then drawn to Frisk who was in Papyrus’ arms, being held like a log. They were squirming and grunting in his hold.

“WE HAVE ARRIVED.” Papyrus spoke as if he was addressing a regal court, always drawing everyone’s attention in. 

You heard Toriel muffling a laugh behind her hand. 

Papyrus still had Frisk captured as he strutted around the backyard greeting everyone. You let out a small laugh yourself as you see Frisk frantically kicking their legs. 

Before you could turn around to make a comment about the whole thing, Toriel was tapping your shoulder and giving you a knowing look as she gestured back to the door. 

Turning your attention back your eyes fall on Sans. He’s also in a different outfit than usual. Wearing a grey zip up hoodie over flannel shirt. His usual gym shorts replaced with a denim pant. And his iconic fuzzy pink slippers now a simple sneaker.

You couldn’t stop the blood going to your cheeks as you stare at him, you weren’t expecting him to dress up. It was just a little barbecue. 

You quickly face forward, face heating up more as you hear Toriel’s ungraceful snort at your reaction. She’s holding in more laughter as you glare at her, covering your face with your hands in a useless attempt to hide your hot face. 

You’re not used to getting so flustered over someone, you’ve liked a lot of people over the years and maybe as a child you were a blushy mess but at your age you’re a bit more seasoned in relationships and it’s hard to get you like this. 

Maybe it’s because Sans isn’t like anyone you’ve ever met before. Not only because he’s a monster but because he seems to have a lot of layers to his personality. You’re unsure of where you stand in his eyes, or lack-thereof technically. You recalled it took a bit for the skeleton to warm up to you, he wasn’t outwardly mean but he was very standoffish with you at first. 

But after a few more chats with the skelly you assumed that the two of you got along well enough, making jokes and just chatting casually. 

And you really do try your best to not push your little crush onto him, You had told Toriel and somehow it got out in the little group. They all know and it’s not as if you’re mad at them or anything, you weren’t ashamed. 

You just hope they aren’t putting pressure on him. You didn’t want to make things weird. You were fine with never going anywhere with it. 

As you’re regretting putting yourself back into this situation you hear Toriel clearing her throat.

“Sans! Welcome, I’m glad you came.” Toriel greeted him just as warmly as you. 

Thankfully your face had finally calmed itself down, you rubbed your cheeks once more before sitting right. 

“heya, thanks for having us.” Sans spoke in his usual drawl, lazy and far too deep. He always sounds as if he’s just woken up from a long nap. 

You collect yourself and face him, sending him a small wave.

His smile remains the same, as he wiggled gloved fingers back at you.

“I can’t help but notice the two of you are out of your regular outfits?” Toriel gestured to Sans’ outfit. Causing him to shrug, “frisk thought it would be funny to throw a pink sock in the laundry.”

Toriel laughs, “Oh dear, that’s not very _ice.”_ She picked up her glass of tea, emphasizing her pun by swishing her ice filled cup around.

You groaned audibly at the two.

They both just cheesed at your reaction, snickering to themselves. Sans pulled the seat out next to you sitting with such a lazy slouch it was almost comical. If I wasn’t for his knee brushing yours.

You willed your face to remain as neutral as you could once you felt it. Internally you were a mess. 

“been awhile since you’ve stopped by, what’s new?” Sans mimicked your pose, resting his head in his hand, eye lights roaming your face. 

“Not much really, just been so drained I didn’t wanna be a downer, figured it’d be best to stay home.” You sighed out your answer. 

_”i-cy.”_ His expression went from neutral to a shit eating grin in a second. 

Taken by surprise you blowed out a breath from your nose, a stupid smile wheeling across your face at his expression.

His eyelights seemed to sparkle a bit as you cover your mouth, trying to stop the laugh that wanted to come out. You shook your head, trying to shake the effect he had on you away. 

“You’re far too quick witted to be called lazy.” Your voice was a bit uneven as you attempted to hold in your laughter.

Sans’ version of a blush tints his cheeks as he scratches his cheek in what you read as being sheepish. 

He looks as if he was going to say something else but Toriel cleared her throat, causing both of you to jump a bit. You’re sure you’re now matching Sans as you had totally forgotten she was still sitting there with the two of you. 

Her face was knowing and far too smug, her voice full of mirth she asks if you or Sans would like a drink. 

You had nodded and Sans also agreed, you had offered to help her. Sliding out of your chair she leads the way to the large dispenser she had placed by the snack table. 

After a bit of quiet teasing from Toriel’s end you and her get drinks and head back. The three of you chatting amongst yourselves as time goes by. 

Eventually the rest of the crew came in, a couple new faces being added to the ever growing group. You learned their names later and found out from Sans they were Papyrus’s friends from school. He had started classes at the community college in the city, apparently he’s somewhat of a popular kid. Not that you can say you’re surprised, most of the monster kind are charismatic, each one of them possessing some sort of trait that draws people in. 

Papyrus had started school later than the rest of the gang, Alphys and Sans being amongst the first to get their monster degrees certified by the school boards in the city. Thankfully they only had to take a few classes and a couple tests here and there, it was a fairly fast process. Well as fast as the academic process goes here anyway. 

The gathering had gotten a bit more rowdy as the night fell, somewhere along the lines Toriel had goaded you into making Long Island ice teas for yourself and her. And despite your initial intention to not get completely shit faced on a Thursday night, you totally did. 

You can’t remember how you got home but somehow you were in your bed, thankfully wearing actual pajamas and not a drunken half assed attempt at pajamas. 

Vibration against your leg startled you into walking up fully. You’re not sure why you don’t have a major hangover but you’re thankful, you grope around your sheets trying to find your phone. 

You’re still trying to piece together how you managed to even get home when your fingers bump into your phone. 

Pulling it to your face you blink away the blurs in your eyes. 

_‘Sans,  
u get home ok?’_

You aggressively push pass the butterflies that pool into your stomach. Shooting him a quick reply saying you’re good. You decide not to tell him that you can’t remember how you got home. Or even leaving Toriel’s home. 

Looking through your other messages you find one missed call from Papryus and several texts.

_‘Papy,  
Small friend. I hope you are well and not suffering from the hangover. I’m messaging you to inform you that somehow I have come into possession of your wallet. I too partook in the tea of long island and I cannot recall how this came to be. In any case! It is safe! If you cannot swing by to come grab it then please get in contact with me. I am in the city for the day, as I have class but I will be home later. Sans will be home however! Thank you for understanding!  
-Sincerely, Papyrus.’ _

Scratching your head you try to recall how that could have happened. Feeling befuddled you read the messages from Toriel. 

_‘Tori,  
No long islands next time. Did you make it home safe?’  
  
‘Tori,  
Oh dear, Papyrus called. How did he ever get your wallet?’  
  
‘Tori,  
Undyne just filled me in.........’  
  
‘Tori,  
Definitely no more shots either.’  
  
‘Undyne,  
NERD! I’m sorry I pulled Tori into my plot to get you and Sans alone together. But it worked didn’t it?’ _

She put an unnecessary amount of eye emojis. 

You let out a stupid laugh reading through their messages. You weren’t upset, you suppose if you were put in the same intoxicated situation you’d do the same. 

Drunken logic at its finest. 

Sitting up in bed you reply to them before fully getting out. Yawing into your sleeve as you stretch your body. 

Well you hadn’t expected to make a trip to the bone boys house today but you could make do. 

They live closer than Toriel does anyway, another reason you would decline her party request sometimes, was the drive. 

New Town was just a small town, on the upper part of the mountain a good 45 minute drive from the city. And Toriel lives on the outer most part of the town, as opposed to the bone brothers, who live in between the two of you. They managed to get a really good deal on a huge house just off of highway 91, just close enough to both parts of the city and New Town. 

Which worked out for both of the brothers. Sans did odd jobs around both the city and town but his main job was being a floating professor around the cities colleges and public schools. Papyrus worked full time at a prominent restaurant in the city but sometimes he would bartend at Grillby’s on the weekends. Which Sans will never let him live down but you know Papyrus loves being there despite his view on the food. 

They’re both so busy to say the least and you’re a bit surprised Sans has a Friday off. 

You’ve already dressed yourself and poured some coffee down your throat as your thoughts trail back to Sans. 

You’re tugging at your hair again as you grab your keys, moving out of your little apartment. 

The drive to the brothers place is relaxing, traffic not nearly as jam packed as it usually is. You suppose that’s due to it being 11am. 

You’ve only been to their home once and even then you never went inside. When you first became friends with Toriel she had to pick up something of Frisks’ and you had patiently sat in the car waiting for her to return. The two of you were going out for drinks that night and you were dressed in what you deemed, your ‘slutty’ outfit. That’s when you had met Sans for the first time as well.

You sure know how to leave a first impression but you didn’t expect to be meeting any family friends when she had picked you up! 

And as if to hammer the final nail in the coffin that was your pride, she had asked for your help to carry a couple things to her car. Which you just couldn’t refuse you aren’t a complete asshole. 

Your feet were essentially bare, a sheer dark stocking covering your legs as you stepped out of the car without shoes on. You would be no help with them on so you opted to take them off instead. 

Deciding to hide your shame behind a smile you grabbed several bags from her hands. Adjusting them onto one arm as she gestured toward the skeleton man behind her. 

“Just one more!” She pointed at the bag in Sans’s gloved hands before introduced the two of you, promptly walking to the car after. 

A nervous chuckle left your mouth as you hold your less burdened arm out, “Hi...” His eyelights seemed to seize you up in just one glance. 

You weren’t ashamed of your outfit but at this moment, his eyes trailing down and up your body you could feel a flame burst in your stomach. You weren’t sure if it was embarrassment or nervousness. 

“hey.” He straightened his somewhat slouched stand as he placed the last bag in your arm. 

You were still trying to process how deep and gravely his voice was when Toriel placed her hand on your arm, trying to get your attention. 

It shocked you a bit, and you had almost dropped a bag. 

“You scared me Tori!” Laughing out at her regretful expression. The two of you were still tip toeing around each other at that time. 

Later she told you that she wasn’t sure how comfortable you were with touching and such, which you appreciate her hesitation you had explained that you don’t mind being touched. 

“Oh dear! Sorry, I’m just a bit eager to go, it’s been quite some time since I’ve had a ‘girls night’. Especially with someone my age.” And while you couldn’t see a blush on her face you could tell by her body language that she was embarrassed by her excitement. 

“Oh Tori, I plan to get you so fucked up tonight.” You laughed openly at her gawking expression to your comment. “Come on.” 

And with a very short goodbye to Sans the two of you went off, you don’t remember much of that night either. Just that you had sleazily danced on some rando and taking an unholy amount of shots with Toriel. She had flashed someone at some point. The two of you took scandalous pictures in the bathroom and god knows who she sent them too but she was giggling her ass off. 

All and all it was a good night. 

Before you even realize it you’re pulling into the dirt road that leads to the big old home. Carefully parking next to Sans’s motorcycle. You guess Papyrus wasn’t home yet as his very iconic red corvette was missing from the garage. 

You hear the sound of rocks shifting against your tires as you break to a stop. Shifting into park you pull out your phone, you probably should have called ahead of time but oh well. 

Sans didn’t answer.

Huffing, you shoot him a text. Deciding to send one to Papyrus as well. 

Tapping on your steering wheel you get a better look at their house. It was almost like one of those tourist cabins you see in the advertisements. Large and old, it has such a homey vibe to it you could imagine yourself cozied up to a fire, as the snow piles up outside. 

Before you can get too lost in your imagination your phones ring pulls you back to reality. 

_‘Papyrus,  
Sans is there, he must be working or something. There is a spare key in the garage under the statue of me, feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge if you’d like! Anywho I left your wallet in the bottom left drawer of the computer desk.  
Sincerely, Papyrus.’_

You feel a bit unwilling on just going inside their house like this, but you don’t have many more options. You kinda need your drivers license and money to do shit today. 

Deciding to bite the bullet you move out of your car, attempting to call Sans one last time before searching their garage. With no luck contacting Sans you reluctantly stepped into the open garage; and for the first time you’re underwhelmed by the statue Papyrus was talking about. While it was expertly crafted it was way smaller than you were expecting. 

Upon further inspection you noticed the inscription on the bottom, ‘to the coolest brother there is’. You couldn’t hold back the giggle as you snap a picture of it sending it to Papyrus teasing him about how cute it was. 

You went in through the front door, not comfortable enough to go through the garage door. Plus you didn’t want to startle Sans at all. 

You knock before unlocking the door, you poke your head in. Their home was just as cozy on the inside as it looks on the out. A large sectional couch was in the center of the huge foyer, a decent sized tv hung on the wall, on the left side of the room, there’s a hallway. There’s a stair case running against the wall, beautifully crafted wooden beams accent the stairs handles. Across from that is what you’re guessing is the way to the kitchen. You’re unsure where the desk would be. How many rooms are in this place? 

Stepping in you quietly close the door behind you. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sheer size of the house. And here you thought Toriel’s place was big. 

“Sans.. Hello?” You semi shout out to the seemingly empty house. Clearing your throat you, move to the kitchen. You peer into the room, seeing an almost picturesque kitchen. A huge island counter with several high end kitchen appliances placed around the room. 

“Wow..” Moving further in you can’t help but feel humbled when you compare their home to your little apartment in the city. 

You suppose they earned it though. They deserve a nice place like this after being stuck underground for so long. 

Humming to yourself as you ogle the room, a loud bang startles you out of your amazement. 

Looking around you get a bad feeling in your stomach at the noise. Holding your breathe you move back into the living room. 

Another loud clank breaks through the silence of the house. 

It sounds as if was coming from below you. Did they have a basement? This place is so huge you wouldn’t doubt it. 

You’re about to crouch on the floor to hear better when a hot wave slams through you. Stumbling from the shock you fall back, another wave coming immediately after, this one felt completely different. It was as if it was taking every piece of you apart and slowly stitching it back together. A sharp pain pulsed through your chest and a head pain immediately blossomed in the back of your skull as the shimmery wave settled. 

You groaned, clutching your head in pain. Your vision was blurry and dark as you sit up, still holding your head. 

Something moved in your peripheral causing you to jerk toward it, despite the pain in your skull you recognized Sans silhouette, he was clutching his chest. 

“S-Sans? You ok?” Your voice was shaky as you struggle to stand. 

Vision still bad you make your way to him, a sense of dread filling you as you notice a streak of red coming from his head. 

“Y-you’re bleeding..” Without thinking you pull off your sweater, placing it over the wound in hopes of stopping the blood from pouring out. 

You had yet to notice anything being off. Although you swore Sans wasn’t this tall. 

Your head still throbbed as you tried to inspect his skull for any more wounds. 

He chuckled. Something deeper than you’ve ever heard from him, much more rich and gritty. Blinking finally your vision cleared and as if someone had thrown you into an ice cold bath you stop moving as you looked passed what you thought was Sans’ shoulder. 

To see, Sans. 

Covered in smoke with oil and grease covered arms. His gloves were an oily black with a few rips and tears in them. His skull had scorch marks across it, he’s staring back at you. A look of worry took over his normally relaxed expression. 

“S-Sans?” You must have hit your head harder than you thought. 

But then you felt a set of bony hands come up to your hips, they pushed you flush against an equally as bony body, their hands moved over your ass and held you there. 

Your face burned bright, and you stuttered. Moving your eyes away from Sans to the person holding you. 

Red eye lights settled on your eyes, he looked like Sans, but not, his grin menacing with pointed teeth. “what’s up _sweet-cheeks?”_ He emphasized his words with a squeeze of his hands. Causing you to flounder, your mind reeling from the uncanny resemblance between the two skeletons.

You still hadn’t pushed away, despite the very clear invasion of personal space. 

Before you can even pull yourself away you watch as a thin sheen of a light blue glow covered your body, you felt a hard tug and you’re literally being pried away from the skeletons hold. 

You’ve been around long enough to know this was Sans’ magic. You were placed next to said monster. Who sent a crippling glare towards the newcomer, before turning back toward you. A sheepish look dawning his face, he rubbed the back of his head. “you ok?” 

You blinked face blank as your brain feebly try’s to wrap around what just happened. “Uh.. yeah? Uhm.” Your eyes trail from Sans and the guest, who looked far too smug. His appearance was far too similar to Sans’ to go unnoticed either. It was as if someone just changed the color scheme and genre of Sans’ clothes. 

“keep startin’ at me babe, an’ ’m gonna think you wanna Jump my bones” He winked audibly in your direction. His resemblance to Sans, who you’re pitifully crushing on caused your face to flush. You internally squirmed at his heated expression and flirting. 

Swiftly you turn on your heel, facing toward Sans. You clear your throat, pointedly ignoring the edgy Sans. “So.. uh, are you okay? What was that explosion?” Your hands are moving to clean off debris from his body before you can stop yourself. Sans glances at your hands before turning back to your eyes. His eye lights dilating. 

“oh, that was just something I was working on, wasn’t it a blast?” He shrugs with a wink. The brief moment of nervousness was no longer anywhere to be seen. His lazy expression returning to his face. You let his words sink in, watching in amazement as he rather aggressively, points at the new guy to sit down before turning back to you “so uh, what are you doing here?”

His hands dig back into his pockets, in something you read as discomfort. His eye lights danced between you and the other guy on the couch. You had never seen Sans this way before. 

He dodged your obvious question, and you shake your head and move on, for now anyway. “My wallet? You haven’t checked your phone today have you?” Sans stares back at you just as empty as you had just a moment ago. “Ah well, Undyne and Tori pulled a drunk prank and..” You shifted your weight, it felt like you were being stared at. “U-uh, they somehow ropped Papyrus to take my wallet home. God knows why they did it but, he said it was okay to come in if you didn’t answer, he left it in the computer drawer?” You wring your own hands together, usually not feeling so nervous around your skeletal friend. 

You turned your head quickly as the feeling of being watched caused you to twitch. Your meet with Red eye lights traveled up from their very obvious ogling. He winked again. 

Sans cleared his throat, causing you to turn back to him. “you all did get pretty juiced, can’t say i’m surprised.” He began walking to the set of stairs in the foyer. You followed, laughing sheepishly in reply. “speaking of, how did you get home? i recall you were pretty buzzed.” 

You laughed even louder in attempts to hid your nervousness, toning it down as you laughed a bit too loudly. You scratched the back of your neck, “Oh! I got home fine!” You wave your hand as he raised a browbone to you. “Totally fine.” You tastefully avoided answering. 

Before the two of you reached the stairs Sans stopped and swiped up your discarded sweater that you hadn’t even realized you dropped. He tugged it so it was unfolded, blotches of blood were staining the fabric. “sorry about this, you wanna throw it in the washer so the stain doesn’t settle?” Sans turns to you, finger pointing to the kitchen, “-washers in there.” 

“Oh! Yeah sure! You don’t mind if I wash it in the sink do you? It’s better to hand wash blood stains off,-“ You reaches out and gathered the sweater in your hands, looking to Sans for permission. “-Cold water, soap and some elbow grease and it’ll be good as new.” 

He gave you a confused looked for a brief moment, but nodded. “knock yourself out.” 

You snorted at his comment, “You already almost did that today!” Shaking your head you turn to go to the kitchen. The sound of not so secret whispered shouts drifts to the kitchen. You busy yourself by running cold water in the sink. 

“behave yourself.” That sounded like Sans. 

“don’t be so fuckin’ _vanilla.”_ The chortled reply must have been Sans’ guest. 

“stars, of all the ones to come through, why did it have to be your dumbass?” Sans grunted. You’re pretty sure this is the first time you’ve heard Sans curse. 

You moved to the laundry room, looking for some laundry soap. Filling the cup just enough to wash the stain out. 

When you moved back to the kitchen the whisper yelling had gotten louder. 

“you’re gonna be here for awhile red, so knock it off.” 

The heavy blue liquid soap poured thickly, you always enjoyed the appearance of detergent. The viscous liquid reflecting the lights in a mesmerizing dance. 

You’re scrubbing the fabric, setting it down to soak for a bit. 

“hah! ‘n you call me a dumbass, can’t even fix your own shit.” 

“you’re insufferable.” 

“me? yer’ the so called perfect one! but you can’t do nothin’ right. and that piece of ass you got in there? wish i had one of ‘em!” 

Sans incredulous tone spoke your name. 

Your face burned. Turning back to your sweater you watched with little interest as the stain lifted from the fabric. 

“that’s ‘er name?” 

“so help me stars red, if you so much as look at her wrong again i’m going to break your arm.” You’re just seeing a new side of Sans today, you’ve never heard him speak so aggressively, let alone threaten someone. This guy must’ve done something really bad to piss him off. 

And you’ll be a dirty liar if you said you didn’t like the way his tone became harsh and biting, his voice already deeper than hell itself. 

“heh! no promises!” 

You’re wringing out your sweater when their bickering finally ended. The only noise in the house was the creaking of the stairway, followed by the last droplets of water you could squeeze out. 

You throw your sweater in the dryer, patting your hands on your pants. Taking in the kitchen once more you move back to the living room. Finding who you’re assuming is Red, draped over the couch. 

Sans was nowhere in sight, you assume he went upstairs to get your wallet. You seat yourself furtherest away from mister flirty. 

You find yourself smiling at the array of pictures placed around the room. Snorting lightly when you noticed a familiar image framed on top of the entertainment system. You’re standing to look at it closer. Laughing out loud when you recall the memory. 

The picture was of Toriel, Sans and you. It was the first night you got drunk with all of them. You were squeezed inbetween the two monsters, hugging them with your arms over their necks. Toriel had to crouch down to even fit in the frame. But the three of you looked so happy. You and Sans had flushed faces, it was probably your favorite picture. You’re touched that he had it framed. 

A hot wave of breathe blowing across your neck pulled you out of the memory, causing you to jerk in surprise. “Shit!” You held a hand over your heart as you glowered at Red. 

“did i scare ya? heh, sorry sugar.” He offered a clawed hand to the picture in your hands. “just curious.” 

Your breath evened out, and you handed him the picture. Trying very hard to ignore the sheer size difference between him and Sans. 

Sans was far from scary, all round and soft but this guy was the exact opposite. His pointed teeth and golden capped tooth was a testament. He wasn’t even as tall as Papyrus but he was thick. It felt like he was looming over you like an impenetrable wall.

You watched as he snorted at the picture. Looking up to you with hooded eyes, _“‘yer’ cute.”_ Heat blossomed in your stomach and face. 

The sound of steps coming down the stairs made you jump again, causing you to rip your eyes away from the newcomer. You’re moving away from the heavy gaze and looking up to Sans. You caught the tail end of a glare toward Red before he moved to look at you. 

He held up your wallet in a ‘ta-da’ fashion. That just caused you to breath easy, letting go of the breathe you were holding. 

“My hero!” 

Sans smile quirked up at your words. Sloppily bowing as he reached the bottom of the stair. He returned your wallet with a overzealous flair. You curtsied and took it out of his extended hand. 

The boisterous laugh of Red pulled both of you out of the display. 

“fuckin’ goofy.” Red shook his head, grabbing the remote before sliding back on to the couch. 

You laughed along with him, not even caring if he meant it with malicious or not. 

“Really thanks Sans! I’d be screwed if you hadn’t-“ 

_“oh, I’ll screw yo-“_

A blur of white flashed by your head and the resounding thud of bone against bone pierced through the room. The gruff shout of surprise came from behind you. 

You watched Sans expression with baited breathe as the once single file of teeth parted, to reveal very pronounced canines as he grounded his teeth. **“knock. it. off.”** venom dripping from his words. Heat slammed into your stomach at the mere sight. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him open his mouth, now that you think of it. Had he always had fucking fangs? How could you not noticed that. 

“S-Sans it’s fine. I’ve heard worse before.” Your hands go to his shoulders in attempts to calm him down. You blame your stutter on anything that _wasn’t_ the shameful lust that settled in your gut. 

He flinched but not from your touch. “what? when?” 

You held your breath, regretting your words immediately. “Ah, there was this one time.. and-It’s fine! It was awhile ago, anyways it’s okay! I’m a big girl I can’t handle some stupid jokes.” 

“shit, vanilla. didn’t mean to rattle your bones.” Red snickers to himself despite being on the receiving end of a magical bone. 

You rolled your eyes. Focusing on the skeleton in front of you. Hands still on his bony shoulders you try to get his focus on you. “Hey! Thanks for saving my wallet, and I uh. Hope your project goes a bit smoother next time. You should probably clean up before Papy gets home yeah? He’d be worried.” You smuge some of the oil on his face around as if to prove a point. 

You felt Sans shoulders literally sag, and he sighed in agreement. “yeah, uh. sorry about all this.” His gloved hand gestured in a circle, as if to say sorry about everything. 

“It’s cool! I’m glad I finally got to see your place! It’s so nice, no wonder you wanna stay home all the time.” 

Sans visibly relaxed at your words, his smile returning to his face. “it helps that i _cabin_ to live here.” 

A gentle smile found it’s way on your lips, you pat his shoulders and step back from his personal space. You missed the way Sans’ eye lights became unfocused as you snickered and shook your head. 

You ducked your head closer to him, lowering your voice. “Hey, could we talk in the kitchen real quick?” You’re unsure if he’ll be straight with you about any of this but you can’t find it in yourself to hold back the questions. 

Sans looked a bit taken back by your request but nodded and gestured to the kitchen. You missed the gesture Sans’ threw at Red as you turned to the kitchen. 

You hadn’t noticed it before but the kitchen had hidden doors that slid out from the wall, Sans shut the door quietly. Pointing to the island stools in the middle of the kitchen with his chin. 

You sat across from him. Looking at him with sympathy, as you can feel the nervous energy coming off of him. 

“So.. I don’t want to pry, and you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to-“ you placed your hands on the counter, fingers laced together as you gesture to the living room, “-But that guy looks almost exactly like you.” 

Sans began to sweat, but his face remained surprisingly neutral. 

“I mean aside from the obvious bone up the guys ass, he even sounds like you! And I don’t ever remember you or Papyrus bringing up having another brother?” You kept eye contact with him, trying not to be too pushy. This was just too weird for you. 

“heh. nothing gets passed you huh?” He sighed eye lights avoiding your stare. “he’s my uh.. cousin. he’s just visiting.” Sans fiddled with a hole in his glove. Fingering the frayed edges. 

“Cousin.” You raised a brow, not even bothering to hide the disbelief in your tone. You exhaled, unlacing your fingers you stretched your back and pushed your hands out. Still watching Sans expression carefully. “Cousins.. okay. Well.. you know I’m here if you want to talk okay?” You relax your body, placing a hand over one of his. Tilting your head to catch his eye. 

“ok.” He finally returned your watchful eyes. His mouth quirked up, a genuine smile finding its way to his face. “thanks.” 

You let a heavy breath out of your nose, resting your chin on your hand. “So is he gonna stay here? I can’t imagine you’d like Papyrus being around someone so-“ you raise your hand from his to gesture. “-crass?” 

Sans slumped again, his hands coming up to pinch the bridge of his nasal bone. “oh hell no, I’ll get him a hotel or something.” 

You giggled at his frustrated utterance. 

You’re about to speak up, when the jingle of the dryer chimed up. 

Sans was the one to get up to retrieve your sweater. 

“damn, can’t even tell there was anything there.” Sans came back into the kitchen admiring your work. “remind me to never piss you off.” He snorted. “they never find my body.” 

You cackled at his remark. Moving off the stool to snatch the garment out of his hands. Eagerly pulling it back on. Enjoying the extra heat from the dryer. You snuggled your arms around yourself and hummed contently. “Does that mean you’d have no-body?” 

Sans huffed. 

You smirked toward him, “Well I should probably head out.” 

Sans nodded at you. “sorry again for my.. cousin.” 

You shook your head no, “Dude it’s fine. I’ll see myself out. Go get cleaned up before Papy has a fit!” You’re walking back into the living room as you wave at Sans. Reaching around to grab your items that were sprawled across the floor from the explosion. 

“yes mother.” 

You shook your head, and before you could think about it you’re waving your fingers to Red. 

He leered but returned the wave. “bye sugar.” 

Sans spoke over him, “let me know when you home.”

“Yes father!” You teased back before you waved again and closed the door behind yourself. 

A heavy sigh puffed out of your chest as you jog lightly to your car. You had so many errands to run today and this whole side adventure took a great deal of your day away from you. You hardly had enough time to try to piece together the puzzle that was Sans and Red. It just didn’t make sense. 

As if to be the cherry on top of the shit cake that today ended up being, the traffic on the way home was so bad that you could have walked and got home faster. You had forgotten Sans words to text him, only remembering when he texted you at 8 asking you if you got home okay. 

He was a worrywart that one. Not that you minded. 

A couple weeks passed, you had gone easy on Sans and didn’t bring up his cousin or the explosion at all as the two of you casually texted throughout the weeks. Not that you weren’t agonizingly tempted to. You wanted to know everything but Sans was such a secretive gremlin, you knew if you asked anything he’d just avoid answering.

He should be a politician. 

You huffed a snort at that thought, the bitter air pillowed out from the warmth of your breath. You can’t even imagine him in a suit. You’re pulled from your thoughts when the density of students increased in front of you. You squeezed your folders closer to your body, attempting to go against the traffic of college students. 

You’re at the community college in the city, usually this would be Toriel’s shtick but she’s on Ambassadors Duty today and won’t be back until next week. The college and local Library share a lot of duties, most of the time things can just be send via email but sometimes there was a need to be there in person. Today the college library manager Lisa, needed several legal documents that were held at the main offices. You had done most of the leg work, getting them notarized and copied. 

She was kind of a bitch but you had to stay in her good graces if you wanted to go anywhere in the company. Toriel usually was the one to come here because she was the only one to make her tone down the attitude. 

You’re wallowing in self pity when a familiar white skull pulled your attention away, the contrast of color really popped as your spot Sans and Alphys chatting together next to the entrance of sciences’ building. You take a moment to admire his attire. He’s been wearing so many different outfits lately it’s been such a treat. 

Today he was wearing a dark washed denim, his sneakers peaking through the pant legs. He wore a released fit white button up shirt, and you could see the tale tell signs of his blue sweater peaking out from the lab coat. 

Alphys was looking cute as well, wearing the same lab coat as Sans, but she was adorned in a beautiful winter dress, the blue dress fit her just right. She finished off the look with some simple flats, you can see why Undyne was so adamant on getting married so fast. 

She was a cute one. 

You’re finally close enough for them to hear you over the general chatter of the courtyard. 

“Sans! Alphys!” You cupped one hand over your mouth, the other waved with the folders in hand. 

You jogged you to them, once the two caught on. They both waved back. 

Before you can get closer them there’s a brown blur barreling toward your face. A hard textured ball slams into your face. You hurked, feeling your glasses fly from your face. 

You dropped to your knees as you felt the sensation of blood trailing down your nasal cavity. 

There was harsh whispering, and you heard a male student curse and run up toward you. “Holy shit! Are you okay?” 

You felt a hand go to shoulder, and the familiar buzz of Sans’ presence fills you in on who’s touching you. “you ok babe?” his voice laced with concern.

“Y-y-you boys k-know b-better than t-to be p-playing a-around h-here!” Alphys tone was lecturing. You snorted only to groan. You can’t help but find this situation kind of hilarious.

“Shit you hit Sans’ girl, dude you’re fucked!” There’s a peak in chatter amongst the students, but your nose hurts too much to care about what they’re saying. 

You also fail to literally see the rumor spread in front of your very eyes. Blinking open tearful eyes you level with Sans’ worried sight. “I’m okay. Just surprised.” You laughed in good humor, trying not to draw more attention to yourself you stand. 

Sans supports you by weaving his arm around your waist his hand finding purchase on your hip “you’re bleeding.” 

You groan, hand going to catch the blood from falling onto your good work shirt. “When they said college was _hard_ I didn’t this what they meant.” 

“Here’s a-a tissue!” Alphys placed several in your hands. You nodded your thanks. Quickly stuffing them onto your bleeding nose. “Y-your g-glasses.” 

“Oh I dunno where they went.” You look to the side. Trying to see passed Sans. 

“Here. There uh.. broken.. sorry.” The kid that you had assumed thrown the ball handed them toward you. Sans grabbed them before you could. You didn’t have to have 20/20 vision to see him scowling at the kid. “I’m sorry miss. I.. uh.. sorry.” 

“come on let’s go to my room, i have something that’ll help.” He lead you to the entrance of the science building. Head snapping toward the boy before you two left. “we’re not done here Fitz. I’ll talk to you later.” There was a wave of Oooh’s in the crowd you hadn’t even noticed that gathered. 

Alphys grabbed Sans shoulder halting his walk. “S-Sans I-I-I know s-someone w-who knows mending m-m-magic. She c-can fix the glasses” Sans nodded and handed off the broken glasses. “thanks alph.” 

“Yeah thanks! Sorry about this.” You ducked your own head in thanks, feeling bad about inconveniencing them.

“No apologies needed! Be-be b-back in a jiff!” Shes shuffling to another building. You hear her shouting at the kids to disband before she continued on her way. 

Sans sighed, the hand over your lower back pushing harder as he directs you to his room. 

You can blearily see students looking at the two of you as you walk the halls. You try not to think to hard about the murmuring conversations you’re hearing. 

“Sans has a girlfriend? Man, Jennifer’s gonna be pissed!” You heard a hushed female whisper to another girl. 

“Not only her! This is hilarious! Some rando just came in and took him before any of them had a chance!” 

You blinked awkwardly. Trying hard to not look at Sans. He was avoiding your gaze as well.

“I’ve never seen him touch someone before!” 

“Well, I mean he is a professor. That’s not weird. She must not be a student.” 

“There was that one time he caught Rachel from fallin’?” 

“That don’t count! Stupid.” 

“Oh god look how low his hand is, that’s not platonic!” 

“Seriously? She’s not even that cute!” 

The door to Sans’ room slammed closed, successfully quieting the comments that filled your head with nonsense. 

Sans pulled down the blind to the little window on the door, you heard audible boos. 

“You.. uhh, you’re really popular Sans.” 

Sans is still facing away from you, he’s scratching his neck.

You can barely make out a soft blue blush settling on his cheeks. “heh. nah, they’re just bored.. uh-“ he coughed and adjusted the collar of his shirt. “-sorry about them. ignore it.” 

“You’re a star!” You giggled to yourself. Wincing at the sudden onset of pain in your nose. 

“ah. sit on the desk. I got some monster candy.” Sans ushers you to sit on-top of the desk, why not the chair you’re not sure but you comply. 

“did the bleeding stop?” 

You move the tissue from your nose. Keeping it underneath your nose just in case. 

“I think?” You hesitantly sniff from your nose. The taste of blood in your mouth. 

You heard the crinkle of a wrapper, and Sans is back in front of you. Finally close enough that you could see him. “open wide.” 

Without a second thought you open your mouth. He plopped a round candy onto your tongue.

You close your mouth, swirling the sweet candy around with your tongue. “Mmm! Monster candy? It’s Strawberry.” 

“less talking more sucking.” 

You snorted at him, raising a brow at his comment. “You know if your students are listening that could be taken the wrong way.” 

“maybe they’ll take the hint and stop shoving notes under my door.” Sans shook his head. 

“You get notes?” Wow you’re starting to feel really insecure. How many people had a thing for this guy? 

Sans raised his hands, “sometimes? i’ve always turned them down, they’re my students.” 

“You’re a heartbreaker oh my god.” You bit down on your candy, and it dissolved into nothing. Your nose almost immediately felt better. The aching pain now a dull soreness to the touch. 

Sans is blushing feverishly, arms crossed over each other. He seemed to be a loss for words for the first time. 

“Hey, my nose is better! Thanks.” You push his shoulder, playfully trying to get him back to his normal self. You’ve seen a lot more sides of him lately. It made you happy. 

_“s’nose problem.”_ You gave him a wide grin when he gently pushed your shoulder. “let me just get a look at it really quick.” 

You nod, and he crowds up close to you, his gloved hand prodding gingerly at the skin around your nose. “no pain?” 

_“Nose.”_ You cheekily replied. 

Sans pinched your nostrils together inbetween a laugh causing you to faultier and let out a snorting chuckle. Which only made him snicker at the noise. 

You smacked his hand away. Rubbing your nose to ensure it was in working condition. 

Sans grin fell a bit as he looked at you again. His eye lights were fuzzy again. 

The chatter outside the door caused him to come back from wherever he was inside his head. “so uh, what are you doing here anyway? library business?” 

You nod, holding up your folders, “Boss lady wanted a couple documents. It was a bitch and a half to get them all together but I got them. Tori’s on a business trip so I’m stuck doing this.” 

“ah, i see. she’s in new capital huh? what are they trying to get now?” 

“Something about allowing humans and monsters to marry? I think?” You shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll be on the news.” 

“oh that’s a hot topic right now.” Sans looked around the room. Anywhere but your eyes. 

“Very! Uh.. -“ is this a good time to bring it up? You haven’t mentioned at all in the passed couple weeks. But you’ll be damned if you aren’t curious. “You can tell me to drop if you want, but uhm. How’s your whole _cousin_ situation?” 

Sans mood visibly dropped. “oh.. yeah. uh reds good. getting on my nerves, as usual. i think he’s getting tired of hotels. he.. can’t really go home right now, so i think I’m going to have to come up with a semi-permanent living situation for him.” He moved to sit in his desk chair, leaning back as he scrubs his face. 

You hummed, “You know.. I don’t remember telling you, but my roommate just moved out. I have a spare room if you need it?” You twisted your legs to the front of the desk so you could speak to him without craning your neck. You dangled your feet a bit. Glancing around the unkept desk you sat on. 

Sans sucked in a breath, “i dunno. i don’t exactly feel comfortable leaving red anywhere near you. but, i’ll keep that in mind.” 

You nodded, “I only bring it up cuz, living alone recently has left me really paranoid.” 

“why?” 

You cringe internally, you probably shouldn’t be telling Sans this but, it’s too late you already opened your big mouth. 

“O-oh.. uh-“ you deflate, “Well honestly, there’s been this guy in my complex that.. just makes me uncomfortable. I’m sure I’m overthinking it but, when Noel lived with me I think he thought we were dating.” You rubbed your temple in attempts to alleviate your frustration. “When he moved out, I guess he thought I was available? I don’t know he just creeps me out. He stares a lot and just.. I don’t know maybe I’m just over analyzing...” You make it a point to avoid Sans eyelights. 

“Anyway having someone like Red around would make me feel a bit better.” 

Sans scoffed, arms crossing together in his seat. “why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” 

You put your hands up, as if to defend yourself. “You can be.. how do I put this..” you croaked, “Over protective-“ 

Sans threw his hands out, obviously upset by your words. “you could have told me.” 

“-AND you have enough on your plate! I didn’t want to bother you with something trivial.” 

Sans shook his head, turning away from you by swiveling on his chair. “why red anyway?”. 

You scoff, “Dude he’s huge! And intimidating as hell!” 

Sans frowned, voice quiet and a hint of bitterness seeped through. “i can be plenty intimidating.” 

Was he.. jealous? You puffed out a short laugh. “In your own way you can be. But he just exudes Don’t-Fuck-With-Me vibes.” 

The skeleton in front of you was sulking, refusing to look at you. “i can do that too.” 

“Oh yes, mister big bad Sans. He’ll pun you to death.” You poke his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. 

He took the bait, getting up from his chair. “i can be intimidating.” He took a step in front of you. 

A teasing smile lit up your face. “I dunno, I think you’re just a big softie.” 

Another step and he was in between your legs. His voice dropped an octave, _“you’re severely underestimating me buddy.”_ His teeth shifted and those pointed canines drew in your attention. His eye lights contracted as he picked up on your sharp intake of breath. 

You ignored the heat that was building in your stomach, leaning forward to grab his cheeks with your hands. “Sansy thinks he scawy-“ you make a kiss noise as you play with his face. Enjoying the feel of his smooth boney features against your fingers. 

Sans face contorts in attempts to remain serious as you make stupid babbling noises in front of him. 

He puts his hands down on the desk, one on each side of your thighs. Leaning forward, you watch as his facade falls and he snorts at your expression. He shook his head, “you know i’m stronger than he is.” He flicked your nose to stop your noises, successfully making you slap his hand away. 

“Are you?” You raise a brow, feeling far too playful in this position. 

_“leagues.”_ He mimicked your expression with a nod. 

Giggling you pat his cheek, still not taking into account the precarious position the two of you were in. Sans was so close to you, the soft buzz of his magic caused your arms to scatter with goosebumps. “Well, when I need you to kick someone’s ass I’ll call you.” You were a bit breathless as you took in his body against yours. 

He pushed his hands closer to your thighs, his eye lights searching your face for something. His hand lifts-

The door burst open. 

You and Sans both snap your heads toward the entrance. 

“Sans you know there’s a-a c-crowd at your do-“ Alphys hesitated as she took in the scene. “-or.” 

The chatter from the crowd in the hall became exponentially louder. 

Alphys slammed the door closed allowing you and Sans to put a respectable amount of space between the two of you. 

You cleared your throat, moving to Alphys when you noticed the black blur in her hands to be your glasses. 

“OH! Y-you’re f-fast. Uh here you go, b-brand new.” Alphys was more jittery than normal. 

You place them back in their rightful place. A happy sigh leaving your lips as you lean forward to hug the woman in front of you. “You’re the best Alphys!” 

“I-I k-know.” She shrugged cockily. Which only made you grin further. 

You take a glance at your watch, “Oh shit! I gotta go, Lisa will kill me if I’m late. Thanks again you guys, sorry about all this!” 

“You’re o-okay! It was g-good to s-see you!” 

“no worries.” 

You’re collecting your things from Sans desk and running out the door, as you’re half way out the door Sans calls out to you. 

“text me when you get home please.” 

You smirked, “Okay!” You wave your goodbye and jog out of the building. Not even bothering to try to listen to the chatter around the halls. 

Luckily you had made it to Lisa’s office just in time. As you’re going over boring office politics with the boss lady Sans and Alphys were still chatting. 

Sans leaned back on his chair, his hands cupped behind his head. “thanks for that alph. you were a sight for sore eyes.” Sans chuckled at his own joke as he winked at the lizard. 

She leaned against his desk, a far too knowing look across her features. 

“You know n-n-neither of you denied the whole dating thing e-earlier.” 

Sans choked on nothing as he lurched forward on his chair. His face blazing blue. “s-shuddup.” 

“When are y-you two just g-going t-to get it over with already?” 

Sans rubbed his skull, “damn alph what’s with the third degree?” 

“Seeing the two of you denying your feelings is annoying! I-it reminds me of.. me!” She threw her hands up in a fit. “Take h-her on a date before some else s-sweeps her away.” 

Sans sighed, “like it’s that easy.” 

“I-it is!” Alphys began to ramble about a romance anime she had just got done watching. 

Sans had drowned out her wall of speech, thinking back toward your offer. Sans wasn’t one to be insecure, far too lazy to, but something about you bringing up Red rubbed him the wrong way. Why’d you have to be so caring? Red could live in a box for all Sans cared. 

Sans looked back up to Alphys, she was still going on. 

“-anyway so the protagonist Haru-chan was not having it, she just didn’t reciprocate Jin-sans feelings you know? And he was doing his best! But he wa-“ 

Sans groaned and tried to calm the turmoil in his mind. 

You were suffering in your own way right along with Sans, reading through the fine print of a contract with a new vendor. Lisa was across from you, her large phone in hand. 

She’s laughing at a short clip, when a short chiming notification is breaking up her mirth. A sharp gasp draws your attention to her. 

Lisa stares at you, her blue eyes wide and disbelieving. “You’re dating Sans?” 

You sputtered, “T-things sure travel fast around here. _Damn.”_ You place a hand over your cheek, feeling how hot your skin suddenly became. 

She whistled, “You just put yourself on a lot of people’s lists.” She tsk, but went back to her phone. 

Gulping, you blink incredulously. “D-do you like him too?” 

She raises her hands far too fast to be natural, “No! No. Haha, of course not.” 

You’re reeling, sitting back into your chair. You figured he’d have some admirers. I mean he was cute, and funny. But it seemed like everyone was out for him! How is this fair, you’re not even really dating him but you can’t find it the strength to tell all these people he’s still available. 

You’d be dead before they pry that out of you. Sans always come off like he’s never had anyone interested in him before! You recall all the self deprecating jokes he’s thrown out over the months you’ve known him. 

That little shit. 

You pull out your phone, finding his contact and feverishly typed a message. 

_‘ xxx-  
Hey asshole! You never told me all these people wanted to jump your bones!! Lisa totally has a thing for you!’ _

You slumped further into your chair, ignoring the uneasy looks from Lisa. You groaned to yourself, “Well. I’m gonna head out, I’ll go through these over the weekend okay?” You lift the thick binder of papers. 

“I don’t like him!” She yelped out, face red as a tomato. 

“Yeah okay.” You dismiss her comment and waved your goodbye to her stuttering mess. 

“Seriously!” Her hands flailed, and you completely ignored her pleas as you firmly shut the door to her office closed. 

Your phone vibrated as you walked to the parking lot to your car. 

Twice now it’s buzzed in your pocket. You settle into the drivers seat before you pull out your phone. 

_‘Alyphys,  
I find it hilarious, how neither you or Sans denied being a couple, just saying. ‘ _

You flushed. 

_‘xxx,  
Why didn’t you tell me he had so many admirers dude!!! I feel like an idiot right now. xP. ‘_

You grumbled to yourself. 

_‘Sans,  
It’s a bit trivial ya?’ _

You refrain from slamming your head on your steering wheel. “I see the game you’re playing Sans.” You murmured to yourself. 

_‘xxx,  
Touché.’ _

Groaning you start your car, reversing out of your parking spot and heading out of the parking lot. 

There was more buzzing coming from your phone that you didn’t bother to check until you got home. 

Traffic was light thankfully, you stopped by your library to drop some things off before leaving for home. You ended up staying far later than your shift entailed but finally left your office around 8pm.

You’re minds here and there as you drive home. 

If Sans didn’t offer Red your spare room you’re contemplating offering it up to someone else. You just didn’t like the thought of being home alone if mister creepy decided to follow you home one day.

“Speaking of..” you pulled into your parking spot in your apartment complex, eyeing the mail room with critical eyes. You didn’t see anyone, but that guy always seemed to pop out of nowhere. 

You’re almost running to collect your mail and bolting back up to the stairs leading up to your building. 

The sound of a leaves crunching behind you caused your blood pressure to sky rocket. Before you could even think, you’re pulling out your phone and speed dialing the only person your anxiety ridden mind could think of. 

You hear foot steps following behind you. The ringing from your phone was almost deafening to your straining ears. You don’t look behind you. 

The ringing ends and you hear muffled talking before he replied, “hello?” 

“Sans! Hey,-“ you try to reel in the shake in your voice. Not only from paranoia, but also from the wind being taken from your lungs as you trek up the stairs. “- just uhm, got home. Wanted to let you know.” 

The foot steps stopped. 

You quickened your own steps. “you ok?” 

One more set of stairs, as you reach the top you take the chance and turn around, catching the silhouette of someone standing next to the mailroom. The lights too dim for you to see who they were but, your blood ran cold, you knew who it was. 

“hey, hey, you still there?” You can hear the worry in his voice. 

Your breath catches as you rush to unlock your door, keys jangling. “Yes, I’m here. Hold on.” You lock the door behind you. Wishing you had more than just the two measly default locks on the door. 

You finally let out a breath, and dropped your belongings on the floor. Pulling your phone closer to your ear. “Sans.. sorry. I made it in, locked the door. I’m okay. Just.. freak out. I think he was waiting for me.” 

He sighed out your name, “stars you scared me.. i uh.. don’t even know where you live if something happened.” 

You try not to imagine what could have happened, “Yeah sorry, I wasn’t even thinking of that. Sorry to scare you.” 

“stop apologizing, listen. i’ll talk to red, if he agrees to... certain conditions, he can stay ok? but i’m gonna come over and check your dead bolts tomorrow.” 

“Okay, thanks..” You breathed a sigh of relief, falling into your bed. “You’re really my hero.” 

“yeah? i’m not being overbearing?” His tone was teasing but you felt the underlining hurt in his comment. 

You hissed in some air, “I’m..sorry. I really just didn’t want to stress you out over this.. you’ve got enough stuff to worry about.” 

You heard him huff, “it’s alright, stop apologizing woman. i guess we’re even now.” 

Tugging at your clothes, you shift your phone to the other side. Ugh you stink, you need a shower. “How so?” 

“I didn’t tell you I was swimming in love letters and you didn’t tell me you had a stalker problem.” He deadpanned. 

You almost forgot about that! “Oh ho! So you knew this all along! You dog, you!” 

Sans snickered, “hey, i didn’t ask for it.” 

“Yeah okay, maybe if you stopped being so funny!” genuine humor inflected in your tone. 

“I think you mean punny? that’s something i do pun-intentionally.” You could almost hear his big cocky smile through the phone. “but don’t worry babe, i only got eyes for one gal.” 

Your heart beat felt like it dropped into your stomach. 

“But... you don’t have eyes?” 

Sans only hummed in reply, not denying or confirming anything. You struggle to reel in your giddy feelings. You enjoyed his baritone voice filtering straight into your ear far too much. His laughs and humming caused shivers to scatter up and down your spine. 

“not in the human sense anyway.” You hear an audible click of bone against bone. 

“Did you just wink?” 

“maybe.” 

Clink.

“Sans!” 

Clink. 

“Sans-“ the laugh that bubbled out of you couldn’t be stopped. “Sans no.” 

Clink.

“I will hang up!” You spoke in a half laugh half serious tone, trying to get the jokester to be normal for once.

No clink this time.

“you’re no fun.” 

“I’m more, no pun.” 

“and you say i’m a heartbreaker.” 

You openly laugh at him, “Shuddup!” 

Sans laugh died down, his voice changing tones as he spoke again, “i’m happy you called me.. uh.. not for the reason but..” 

You smile, “I get you, thanks for answering, I guess I should let you go now huh? It’s late.” You’ve been sitting naked on your toilet for the better half of the call, eager to shower but not ready to hang up yet. Sans really calmed your frayed nerves.

He sighed heavily. “yeah.. just let me ask you somethin’ real quick.. “ He takes a deep breath, “..you want to go to out this weekend?” 

He couldn’t mean... “Sure? You guys celebrating something?” 

“nah, just.. i was thinking just the two of us?” Your heart clenched, “some people call it a date.” 

You covered the speaker on your phone and squealed pathetically as if this was your first date ever. 

Now you’re taking a deep breathe to calm your nerves. “Oh!-“ Did that sound too excited? Tone it down! “-Yes!” You cleared your throat, “I mean sure, that sounds fun. What did you have in mind?” 

He let out a quiet laugh, “welp you’ll have to throw me a bone here, cuz’ I didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

Your cheeks hurt by how much you’ve been smiling, “How about a movie date? It’s boned to be a good time.” 

“sure nohing too bone-chilling though.” 

“Don’t you love horror movies?”

There’s a pregnant pause.

“don’t wanna scare my boo.” 

Clink.

You wanted to scream. Instead you promptly hung up without giving him the satisfaction of a reaction. You shoot him a text before jumping in the shower. 

_‘xxx,  
You wanna go out or just watch one at home?’  
  
‘Sans,  
You left me hanging.’  
  
‘Sans,  
Let’s go out.’  
  
‘Sans,  
By out I mean to a theater.’  
  
‘Sans,  
Unless?’  
  
‘xxx,  
Sounds good.’ _

You cackled as you turned your phone off for the night. Finding it difficult to resist the urge to turn your phone back on to see his reply. 

Eventually slept won the battle.

_‘Sans,  
which one sounds good.’  
  
‘Sans,  
???’  
  
‘Sans,  
oh I see how it is.’  
  
‘Sans  
you’re lucky I like’em feisty, well, I’ll pick you up tomorrow.’ _

You had a pep in your step as you ran your errands the morning after. The previous anxiety of last night had all but been erased from your mind. Now they were replaced with a bubbling excitement for tonight’s date with Sans. You’d be lying if you weren’t nervous, but you knew Sans would be the same ol skelly he’s always been. Calm and relaxed to a fault. 

You’re in line to checked out your meager groceries, thinking about what you should wear later on, even going as far as to imagine what he would wear. You’d be happy with his gym shorts and a tee for all you care, you’re just on cloud nine right now. You certainly didn’t think the two of you would be going on a date! 

“Why what’s got you all smiley for?” A voice behind you speaks up suddenly, causing you to swing around. You’re greeting with one of your neighbors, an older lady. You can’t recall a name, but you know she lives underneath you. 

A blush settled on your cheeks, “I gotta date tonight.” You smiled happily, moving your small basked to the belt to be scanned in. 

“A date huh? That’s cute.” Her shaggy brown hair bounced as she nodded her head. “I’m surprised though? I thought you were dating that young man from building 14.” 

You blinked in confusion, unsure who she was talking about. The cashier told you your total as you tilted your head in question. “Who?” You’re pulling out to pay as your neighbors face changed of one too surprise. 

“Hmm.. that’s weird. He talks about you quite often i has assumed the two of you had been dating. What was his name again? Gabriel? Gerald.. oh I can’t remember if starts with a g.” 

Your frozen for a moment, pushing your cart out of the way as to not hold the line up. “H-he doesn’t have green eyes does he?” 

She contemplated for a moment, unaware of your anxiety. “Now that I think about it he does have a green eyes! It’s hard to notice, the lighting in the mailroom is terrible.” 

You swallowed. Your good mood was thrown out the door just like that. Throwing a short goodbye to your neighbor you’re exiting the store. 

Groceries in hand you find an uninvited guest, paranoia, tagging along for the ride home. 

In an attempt to calm yourself and rationalize the situation you’ve just about scrubbed and cleaned every surface of your apartment. Your bathroom sparkled and your kitchen was free of any chip crumb or dried crusty red stains that you’re not sure what are or when they even got there. Yes indeed you’ve cleaned your worries away, feeling far too tired to even think about the situation any longer. Using what energy you have left to fix yourself up and put on an appropriate outfit. 

Once you feel sufficiently dolled up, you dress in something cute but comfortable. Feeling like anything more would be unbefitting to Sans, who you’re sure is going to dress comfortable as well. 

During your paranoia induced cleaning episode you had finally gotten around to cleaning the spare bedroom. Noel had left his furniture, finding it not worth the hassle to drive them across state with him. 

You wonder how he’s been, you two used to talk everyday and now you only see his name on your social media feed. 

Trying not to dwell on that, you leave the room, checking the time on your phone. You had gotten ready pretty early, as Sans didn’t give you a time frame for the date. Typical, then again you didn’t ask for clarification. You’d figured he’d text you when he wa-

A resounding rhythmic thunk against your door caused you to jump. 

Checking in your peephole confirms your suspicion, Sans was waving on the other side of the door. Which just made you snicker. What you hadn’t been expecting was to see Reds towering form behind him.

“Who’s there?” You couldn’t _not_ humor him. 

“skeleton.” 

You rolled your eyes, unlocking the door but not opening it yet. 

“Skeleton who?” 

“why are you asking when there’s no-body here.” 

You huffed, swinging the door wide. “I used that one before.” You raised a brow at him, gesturing for both of them to come in. You simply gave Red a nod. 

“heya sweet stuff, long time no see.” He winked at you, dragging behind him a large duffel bag. 

“Well I’m glad I cleaned the spare room today or else you’d be sleeping on boxes.” You glanced toward Sans as he placed his tool bag on your dining table. 

Red whistled as he walked around the apartment. “much roomier than those damn hotels. a distinct lack’of cockroaches too.” 

You shuttered, “You better have cleaned your bag out, those fuckin’ things get everywhere—“ you shake your head at the thought, “—anyway, I guess you and Sans came to an agreement?” 

Sans pulled out a screw driver, moving to your door. “you could call it that. I’m gonna check your dead bolts right now if that’s okay.” 

You nodded, “Knock yourself out.” 

“not much of an agreement when yer’ bein’ threatened.” Red complained with a scoff, “bags clean though doll’, which rooms mine?” 

You gestured to the spare room, going to open the door for him, “There’s furniture already there, I hope you dont mind. You just need a mattress.” 

Red shuffled into the room, giving it a good glance over. ”sweet.” 

“There’s only one restroom, I can clear out some space for your things if you need.” 

“no worries doll, i dont take up that much space. hopefully vanilla here can get me outta yer hair soon.” He threw his bag on the floor. ”uh, thanks. i’ll try an’ be a good roommate.” His red eyelights found you. He scrubbed the back of his head much like Sans did when he was feeling sheepish. The similarities were so uncanny you couldn’t stop the warm smile of affection that graced your face. 

“I’m glad I could help, make yourself at home okay? I’m here if you need anything.” You beamed up to him again, you heard Sans calling your name from the foyer, missing the red blush that settled on a certain skeletons face. 

A hum left your throat as you look around your apartment on your way to your door. 

“I figured as much, check these- what are looking for?” Sans noticed your distracted searching. 

“Oh, for my cat.. She must be hiding.” You shrugged.

“didn’t know you had a cat.” Sans quirked a brow bone up in question. 

“I guess I didn’t mention her? Well, I’ll introduce you two later, what’s up?” You finally glanced up from the floor, eyeing Sans. You took note of his clothes, happy enough to see him in a simple t-shirt and jeans. 

You still blushed a bit, despite being a normal outfit, you don’t often see his bare arms. Geez, you really need to get out more. You forgive yourself when you rationalizing that Sans was not a typical man. He hardly showed his bones. All his clothes very conservative. 

“take a look at these, apartments usually use cheap screws to cut costs. anyway since they’re so short someone could kick down your door fairly easily.” Sans held the short screws in his palm, ”these are the ones they should’ve used.” He placed a longer screw next to the other to show the drastic difference in sizes. 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t even think about that. That’s kinda grimy?” Sans gesture for you to open your hand, he handed them off to you. 

“yep, I’m just gonna replace them real quick and we can head out.” 

“Okay!” You go to throw away the smaller screws.

Red was coming out from his new room, a simple phone in his hands. “why’re beds so damn expensive?” 

You snort, “Welcome to the real world, Red.” 

He sneered at the screen and back up to you. 

“You can sleep on the couch until you find something?” You offer, gathering your purse and phone. 

“i just noticed yer’ all dolled up, not fer’ me surely?” Red eyed you as you being to put your cleaning supplies up. 

“Oh-“ You start. 

“that’s for me actually, you ready?” Sans butt in, moving directly in between you and Red. He’s so obvious it was kind of funny. 

“tsk, _cockblock’n asshole.”_ Red muttered under his breath, you hadn’t caught what he said, as you’re closing several drawers, still putting things away. 

You heard what sounded like a nonverbal argument ensue. 

“I’m good to go Sans.” You pop up from underneath your cabinets. Both skeletons looking back to you. Red was sweating much more than Sans but they both looked abashed. 

“sweet, let’s go.” Sans threw his thumb in the direction of the door, “oh, shit hold on let me go get you a helmet.” 

A delightful disbelief fell on your face, ”We’re taking the bike?” You did a small hop in excitement as Sans nodded. “Yes! Ive always wanted to take a ride on it!” 

“really?” Sans tugged as his shirt a bit. 

“Yes! Ever since I first saw you ride in on it!” You felt ever more giddy somehow. “Oh, oh let me go put my hair up!” 

You’re bolting to your restroom, not wanting your hair to get too mangled in the bike helmet. 

The sound of the front door closing informs you that Sans most likely just left to get the helmet. With one final check in the mirror you’re making your way back to the entrance. You were aware of Sans strange ability to just teleport between rooms, so you figure he would be back pretty soon. 

“ya know, i could give ya’ a ride on somethin’.” Red was on the couch, looking up toward you with an audible wink. 

You only snort, “You outta be careful Red, someone might think you’re trying to flirt with me.” 

“tryin’? i thought i _was’ in.”_ He smirks as you’re taking aback but the horrible joke, you huffed out a laugh. 

“Please never make that joke again.” You shook your head. 

“no promises, doll.” He’s giving you a giant grin, before his eyes turn playful again. “hey, if uh. if ol’boy stars gettin’ handsy, he’s ticklish on his floating rib.” Red gave you a thumbs up. 

You squint, “Really? How do you know that?” You’re not sure how truthful this guy is, as you haven’t even spent any time with him. But if he’s related with Sans he cant be all that bad, can he? 

“trust me.” He waves a hand, as if to say it was no big deal. 

You’re about to retort when your door is opening, revealing a rather flustered monster. 

“You good?” 

“ya uh, ready?” He hands you the helmet, you shrug and take the helmet. Sans says something to Red in a hushed tone before he’s leading you out the door. 

You follow Sans down the stairs of your apartment, feeling far too happy. You briefly wonder what you’ve done to deserve this. 

“you ever been on a bike before?” Sans gives a glance. 

“Oh it’s been so long, my father had one when we were kids.” You’ve always fascinated about having your own but were always too scared to learn how to. 

“cool, so you know how to be a good passenger?” He took another glance at your foot wear. Thankfully you had decided to wear a pair of boots. They were your comfiest shoe you own. 

You nodded as you caught up with him, a silly smile on his face as he waits at the bottom of the stairs. 

Seeing Sans in the dark was always interesting, his eyelights don’t seem all that bright during the day or in the light but they really glow when he’s in low lighting. 

You’re admiring his features as he seats himself on his bike, pushing up the kickstand with his heel. He placed the round key in it’s place and turned on the engine. 

He looks up to you, and you kind of wish you had a camera right now, he had that cocky sure smile you loved so much as he used his chin to signal you to hop on. 

You secure the helmet before you moved next to the bike, steading yourself with a hand on his shoulder. You situate yourself snuggly behind him. It was a pleasant surprise when Sans body had a bit more cushion than you had expected, his bones were thick and solid but not uncomfortable. You hugged your arms around him, securing your grip on his chest. As you’re holding onto him you find his bones carried a lot more weight than human bones would. His very distinctive set of ribs shifted underneath his clothes, giving you a rather uncanny feeling as he turns to give you a glance. 

“all set?”. The lights of his eyes burned brightly in the dark as you threw up a thumbs up. Smiling through the helmet. 

With that he’s reversing and pulling out of the parking lot. 

The air blew around you, as Sans slowly increased his speed. You had forgotten how exhilarating it was being on a bike. You swore you could feel your soul soar during the ride. Watching the nightlife pass by so closely, the lights blurring together in a slurry of colors. Sans had laughed at you at some point, explaining that he could literally feel your soul beaming in happiness during the trip. 

You replied by hugging him tighter, not missing the blush staining his beautiful ivory bones. 

And some points during the trip to the theater Sans had to stop at a couple red lights. The two of you had gotten a lot of stares. A few people rolled their windows down and complimented his bike or just how cool he looked. 

You had agreed with, giving them a cheeky reply about having a bone-afide badass as a date.

That rewarded you in another full hearted laugh from the skeleton. You thoroughly enjoyed the rumbling you felt from him as you squeezed yourself to his back. 

The trip went by fairly quickly.

Sans parked next to a lamppost in the parking lot of the theater. It was pretty packed which was to be expected, it was the weekend. 

Sans placed your helmet in a storage compartment under the seat of his bike. Before turning toward you, offering his arm as the two of you made your way to the entrance of the theater. 

“What movie did you have in mind?” You eyed the lit up posters that were on display on the outskirts of the theater. 

“i was gonna let you pick, tibia-honest.” He shrugged. 

You nodded, “Maybe there’s a shitty horror flick showing.” 

Sans lead you to the front receptionist, picking the first horror title he saw. The two of you had 30 minutes to kill until the next showing.

“Alright! The total will be 25.40.” She smiled warmly at the two of you, Sans nodded and payed for the tickets. 

You felt Sans hand push gently at your lower back as the two of you went inside the theater. ”You bought the tickets so let me buy the snacks.” 

“nah, i got it.” He looked at you thoughtfully, “i appreciate it though, i uh.. can’t tell you how many dates i’ve been on where they expected me to pay for everything all the time.” He gave you a crooked smile. 

You gave him an understanding pat on his back, “Next time though okay?” 

“oh, next time huh?” He cheesed at your hot face. 

“Yes! Next time!” You laughed bumping your hips to his. You hadn’t noticed it but Sans gave off quite a bit of heat, your arm still wrapped around his. After a bit of looking around the two of you meandered to the concession stand lines. 

“what do you want?” Sans was reading the menu above. Humming to himself. 

“Mmm, just a small popcorn.” You glance around the theater, finding a lot of couples in the same position you and Sans were in. You wouldn’t say you were an envious person, most of the time you could see couples and not think too much of it, but now that you think of it, you were a very lonely person. 

How have you gone on for so long like this? A frown settled on your lips, as you think back to all the times you had been by yourself in the passed month. Hardly any of your friends text you and even at work you feel isolated at times. 

“neigh, why the long face?” Sans nudged your ribs with his elbow. Pulling you out of your weird train of thought. 

“Ah, nothing.” You flap your hand up and down, “You gonna get anything?” Changing topics you look back at Sans. Finding your thoughts going back to a happier place just by looking at him. 

He gave you a long pause before replying, “i was thinking about getting something sweet, but i already have enough sweets next to me.” He moved his arm from out of your grasp only to grab your shoulders and squeeze you up next to him. 

“Oh my god Sans!” A laughed bubbled out of your throat, “When did you become so smooth?” You slapped his chest softly.

“i dunno, it helps that i’m a skeleton.” He gave you a playful smile. Stepping up the register once the line finally moved forward enough. 

Sans ordered a soda and a medium popcorn for the two of you to share. You tried to ignore how obscenely expensive the, objectively cheap, items were. Damn movie theaters. As Sans paid and left to go fill up his drink, you were waiting there for the movie worker to finish filling up the popcorn. 

He looked like a teenager from what you could tell, or at the very least in his early twenties. You hadn’t given him much attention, glancing at the time on your phone before he called you forward. 

Before you could even get out a thank you he’s speaking up. “Hey, uh, could I get your number?” 

You froze, standing speechless for a moment, eyebrows lifted before they furrowed. “Uh no? Did you not see I am with someone already?” You go to grab the bucket from his hands only for him to push it further from your reach. 

What was this guys deal? You gawked at the guy, unsure if this was really happening. 

“Yeah but he’s a monster, you’re pity dating him aren’t you?” He leaned forward, a sleazy smile inched across his face. “Why don’t you go for a real man.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Ugh, listen here you ass-“ Your sentence is cut off when you felt a hand bury into the back pocket of your jeans. You jerked, turning to see Sans giving you a saucy wink, you noticed the smallest amount of sweat starting to build up on his cranium. 

“what’s the hold up babe?” He pushed you closer to his body. At the moment you were too flushed to say anything, finding his close proximity distracting enough as it is. This was the second time he called you that. You weren’t counting though. “oh is that our popcorn?-“ he leaned forward. Grasping the bucket with the confidence you wished you had. He smirked , “-thanks, _man_.” 

You were too busy trying to wrap your head around what happened to take notices to the now pale faced cashier. Sans guided you away from the line, a sigh puffed out of his chest. He passed the popcorn to you, “you ok?” 

“I’m fine, but fuck that guy.” You grumbled quietly, going to the furthest salt station, you aggressively placed jalapeños on the side of the popcorn bucket. You relented with your own sigh. 

“jalapeños?” Sans quirked his head with a raised browbone, explicitly moving on from the elephant in the room. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah it’s actually addicting.” You grabbed two pieces of popcorn and one jalapeño slice. “Here, popcorn first than jalapeño.” 

Sans looked at you skeptically, but he cracked open his mouth, allowing you to hand feed him. 

He chewed thoughtfully, and you tried your best not to stare. This was really first time you’ve seen him eat in front of you. The bones around his mouth seemed to act like lips as his teeth disappeared. 

You shake your head, willing your eyes away from him magical mouth; waiting for his verdict, “Well?” 

He nodded his head, face moved in what you read as pleasantly surprised, “not bad at all.” 

You snorted, “Good!” You took the lead this time, moving to find the theater number. Sans followed behind you. 

The two of you found your seats without further incident, and the rest of the date went great. During the, very shitty, movie Sans had slyly pulled you closer to him by putting up the arm rest. His hands rubbed your arm and some of the space on your shoulders. If it wasn’t for his commentary throughout the movie you probably would have fallen asleep you were so relaxed. 

As the credits rolled up and the lights came back on you were too busy stifling a laugh as Sans made one last jab at the main character in the movie. You and him were too busy in each other presence to even acknowledge the ugly glares you got from the other people leaving the theater. 

You knew you were loud, you laughed loud and your comments about how bad the plot were far from a whisper. But something about being near Sans had made you far too comfortable to care. He would laugh at your snide remarks and join in as you took apart the stupidity of a scene or the way a character would react.

The two of you left the theater laughing obnoxiously, Sans hand was weaved in yours as his other held open the door to leave. 

“that movie was terrible.” He chuckled . “at least i had good company.” He turned to you with a squeeze of his hand. Stopping short when he noticed your face. 

“It got cold!” You shuttered and ran a hand up and down your exposed arm. 

“shit sorry, uh. wait here for a sec.” Sans took a step closer to you before disappearing altogether. 

Leaving you to stare into the dimly lit parking lot. 

You hummed, the heat from your cheeks still painfully present. You face hurt from smiling so much in such a short time span. You listened aimlessly to the chatter of the people around you, finding the environment to be pleasantly mind numbing. 

Before you could start to eavesdrop on the teens to your right, Sans appeared next to you. His iconic blue sweater in hand. Your face which was already heated from earlier, just boiled up a few notches as he helps you put it on. 

You pulled at the sleeve, somehow feeling nervous as he ogled you. 

He audibly sucked in a breath, stepping closer into your personal space. His hands went to the hood of his sweater. Pulling it over your head. He leaned in to your ear, his husky voice sending shivers up and down your arms. “it looks good on ya’.” A breath caught in your throat. 

Before you could take a second to think about what you’re doing, you’re leaning up to him. Ever so gently you put your lips over his teeth. In what you thought was the closest thing you could get to a kiss. 

You had closed your eyes, mostly because Sans’ stare was getting too much for you, making you far warmer than the jacket covering you. 

There was a faint throaty noise coming from Sans , his hands finding their way to your lower back, pushing you further against his chest. Unsure how to handle the different anatomy, you just ended up softly peppering his mouth and jaw with kisses. 

The sound of kids laughing is what finally causes the two of you to part ways. Sans face is lit up in a bright blush as he coughs into his hand and pulled you to follow him to the parking lot. 

This time it was both of you reaching out for the other, your hands finding his as he mumbled something about damn kids. You could only giggle, the giddy feeling of the night finally catching up to you. 

You zipped the rest of the jacket closed, moving closer to Sans to throw him a thank you. 

And even despite the cold weather you were able to enjoy the ride home. Cuddling into the back of your boney companion. You’re not sure this date could have gone any better, well aside from the asshat, there was nothing you could complain about. 

The ride back to your place felt even shorter this time around, and you almost dread having to part ways with him. You squeeze yourself closer to him. 

Before you know it Sans pulled back into the parking lot of your apartment complex. He parked in the brightest lit spot, allowing you to get off before he completely turned off the bike. 

Pulling the helmet off once more, you hand it to him. Watching as he placed it on the handles of his bike before turning back to you. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you look at him thinking of how you could justify prolonging this date, would it be too forward?

Sans was the one to break the staring contest, he leaned closer to you. With the most gentle touch he could muster, his gloved fingers traced your cheeks. “did.. you have a good time?” His questioned with a voice quiet. 

Your lips pulled into a smile, nodding as you place your hand over his. “Definitely.” You replied in a heated breath. 

He surged forward, the hand on your face trailed down resting on the nape of your neck. Sans smile hung low as he smoothed his teeth against your face. “good.” You felt his breath fan across your face. 

He was silent as he moved his mouth over yours. This time you were still against him, as his mouth proved to be far more malleable than you had originally thought, he still didn’t have lips, but you can’t find yourself missing them when you’re reciprocating his kiss, throwing your arms around his shoulders. His hands moved to your waist underneath the jacket. 

You find he is just a tad bit taller than you, as you pull him closer to you. 

A pleased hum spills out of you as he buries his face in your neck. You felt him nip at your skin softly, and the scattering hot breathes he let out. 

Breathily you pull away, only so you can see his face. “Did you wanna come up for a drink?” Your hand trails down the back of his arm, teasing placing soft touches on his elbow. 

You can hear his breath catch, his eye-lights searching your face, “stars, i would love to. but i’m gonna have to call it a night for now.” He gave you a warm smile, his own hands finding your arms, to rub them warm. “gotta skele-ton of work waiting for me at home.” 

You take it in stride, giving him a sympathetic nod, “Alright, well. Let me know when you get home ok?” You tug at his sleeve, arms wrapping around his back for a hug. “I really had a lot of fun.”

You can hear the happy huff he let out, his own hands finding your back. “same here, uh so just real quick, if red does anything to make you uncomfortable don’t hesitate to tell me ok? i still don’t dig the idea of letting him stay with you but, i don’t have too many options. you’re really saving my skin.” He shrugged finally pulling away from your embrace. 

You already missed his warmth, “I will be sure to let you know if he does anything weird.“ You shook your head at the thought of the flirty skeleton, you didn’t really take his comments seriously, finding them more funny than anything else. You watch as Sans gets back on his bike, about to comment on his lack of a helmet, before he smirks at you. 

“till next time, babe.” He winked obnoxiously, and literally disappeared before you could even say goodbye. Well you guess he can just transport anything, good to know. 

You’re a giggling mess as you make your way back to your apartment. A warmth in your belly that had nothing to due with the sweater around your body. 

“Oh shit—“ You cursed, totally forgetting you were still wearing the skeletons sweater. The two of you had just gotten so caught up in making kissy faces you forgot to give it back. 

You’re mentally shrugging as you unlock your door. Glancing inside you find something that absolutely melts your heart. 

Red was asleep on the couch, and somehow, your cat had climbed on top of his face. She was curled up into a ball on top of the skeletons face. Could he even breath like that? You’re pulling your phone out to take multiple pictures before confirming that Red was indeed not being smothered to death by your fluffy cretin of a cat. 

You’re even more surprised when she stays curled up even as you approach closer, usually she bolts whenever you get near the couch. Something about how violently you’d jump onto it really pissed her off and she doesn’t trust you anymore. 

There’s a red eyelight peering at you through the thick tuffs of fur. “Red?” Delight dripping from your voice. 

A clawed hand is wiggling up to you. “heh, i knew i was a pussy-magnet, but i think this is too literal.” You could tell that he was trying to stay as still as he could, there was a suppressed laughter coating his tone. 

You stifled a laugh with your hand, quickly turning to escape to your room. You’re pushing open your room door when a very annoyed grunt is coming from the living room. Looking back you find your kitty trodding happily into your room. Not even giving Red a glance back. “Damn she left you high and dry, dude..” 

Glancing up toward Red as he sits up on the couch, a distasteful look on his bones. “just as finicky as the real thing huh?” 

You snort loudly, “Good night Red.” 

“‘night sugar.” 

And just like that, your first date with Sans was concluded. Settled into your bed for the night, still wearing his sweater.


	2. Seesaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet fluff with Red

You were having a dream about being in a cemetery, the ground was moving like a treadmill, dirt and grass kept getting throw into your face and try as you might you couldn’t move from the middle of the cemetery. You hear your name being called out and—a loud whimper takes you out of your dream. Causing you to sit up abruptly, your eyes were heavy and your body complained loudly that you were even conscious at all.

You groggily move out of your sheets, the whimpering getting progressively louder. A few steps toward you door and your suspicions are confirmed, you hear Reds’ deep rumbling voice moaning in his sleep. 

He sounded scared. 

Stepping out to the living room, you bend over to switch on the lamp against the couch. The light flickered to life, light poured over Reds body. He was sweating bullets. One of your decorative pillows was now but a pile of pulled out feathers. His hands still clasping tightly around the hollow sham of the pillow. 

Your eyes were lidded and your limbs still felt heavy with sleep, but you sighed, figuring it’s best to wake him up. You sit across from him, on top of your coffee table. Despite your initial hesitance you watch as a clear look of fear crosses over his features. He’s mumbling mostly Incoherent things. A uncharacteristically high pitched whine escaping his opened mouth. 

There was a deep frown etched into his mouth. “—m’sorry boss. m’sorry.”

You winced, unable to watch any longer. Placing your hand over his shoulder you shook it, “Red.. Red wake up.” Your voice was gravely, and clearly still half asleep. You weren’t expecting him to react so fast. 

Before you could really catch your bearings Red had you pinned down to the floor, two clawed hands over your throat. You gawked up at the skeleton, finding no recognition in his face. The bones around his teeth were curled much like a lip would be, as he snarled. “don’t fuckin’ touch me, human.” It took a moment for you to breath evenly, after initial surprise you notice there’s no pressure behind his hands. You felt him shaking, and his bones were clammy and cold. 

“Hey, hey! Relax.” You don’t move, figuring it’s best to just stay as still as you could. Looking up at the monster with concern. He must have some kind of trauma to be this hostile from a nightmare.

“don’t fuckin’ tell me what t’do!” His words slurred. You don’t think he’s really here right now. His face set in a daze, his hands only loosened around your neck further, as you stayed put sprawled underneath him.

He was panting heavily eye lights blurry, searching around frantically. You think he’s piecing things together. 

You hear the carpet crunching under the weight of something. Turning your eyes to the side you watch as your cat came into view. She only chittered before bumping her head into yours and flopping pathetically on the floor with a loud purr. 

You mentally thank her for her overwhelming concern and help, without her you’d surely perish if you were ever robbed or actually assaulted. 

His chest heaved once more before he relaxed. “shit..” 

He took a heavy breath, “s-shit! shit, fuck sweetheart are you ok?” He threw himself back. Hands scrapping at his skull, as he looked worriedly over your neck. 

“Red I’m ok, relax.” You stood, brushing your pants off before seating yourself on the couch. Patting the spot next to you. 

“relax? relax! I was— I just— my hands were around yer neck—“ he threw his hands out in disbelief, and once again you’re reminded of how similar he and Sans were. “—why the fuck are you so calm?” 

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re all bark and no bite.” You teased him, trying to bring him back from whatever he was on about, “That was hardly what I’d call choking.” You did you own wink. 

He looked at you like you’d sprouted another arm. 

But as your words sunk in, his shoulders went lax. His face still scrunched up in confusion. “you—“ he cut himself off. Shaking his head, looking at you with disbelief. He ended up taking a seat next to you anyway. His large body taking up more space than you had anticipated. “—yer fuckin’ weird lady.” 

You snorted. “Yeah I know.” You smoothed your hair down, “So uh, you good? I think you were having a nightmare.” You give him a thoughtful once over. The sweat still settled on his bone. His hands were clenching and unclenching, and his eyelights avoided yours. 

“ya, m’fine. uh—didn’t mean t’wake you.” He cleared his throat. “go back t’bed.” 

You turned away with a sigh. “You don’t have to talk about it. But if you ever need to, I’m here okay?” You shift again, trying to find his eyelights. He turned away from you, hand curled around his slouched pajama pants. 

“ah—shit,” You watched as he pushed around the feathers of your pillow, going to pick up the empty husk of what was, okay that was melodramatic—“i’ll uh, get you a new one.” 

You giggled as he flopped it on the table. “It’s okay.” 

Turning toward him you finally catch his eyes. He seemed, lost and tired. You’d thought Sans dark eyes were bad. Red held the torch for that one at least. “You think you can go back to sleep?” 

He exhaled, “probs not, but s’fine sweet-cheeks. go back t’bed.” 

You gave him an understanding nod. Startling the skeleton by slapping your hands over your knees as you stand up. “Well—“ You move to your entertainment system, pulling out a wooden box that was wedged at the very bottom underneath a pile of movies. “—don’t tell Sans about this okay?” Red perked up at your comment, a clear look of curiosity took over his face. 

You move back to Red only to hand him the box, turning your back to him again you move to pull open your patio door and flicking on the ambient Christmas lights you had set up. 

The creaky hinges on the wooden box breaks the silence in the room. 

Reds gawking inside the box, “fuckin’ hell babe, are you n’angel or some shit?” You barked out a laugh. Covering your mouth as you control yourself enough to shake your head at him. 

“Your standards must not be very _high_.” You joked. Raising a brow as he pulled out a monster dog treat. 

“ya even got some green, damn..you really know a way to a guys heart huh?” He’s standing, eagerly making his way to you as he put the dog treat to his teeth. 

With sleep still in your veins you find yourself unable to look away as his teeth pull apart enough for him to slip the tip of the dog treat in between his teeth. 

“say, uh.. how long you known ol’boy?” He’s following your hand as you point to a large lounging couch on the deck. “—oh this is cute as fuck.” He snickers before taking a seat on the couch. 

You seat yourself across from him, thankful for being so short, as you can lay your feet out on the couch without touching him despite his size. 

“Thanks, this is my favorite part of the apartment.” You hum distractedly for a moment, glancing at the flickering lights of the city. You still wished you were less dense part of the city, then you could see the stars better but you have to be a reasonable adult and go with the cheaper options not the prettiest one. 

Your patio had a bunch of things strewn about, mostly fake plants—because god knows you can’t take care of the real thing. There was little trinkets and doilies, things you bought, things that were given to you. It was your little hobble of shit, and you pride yourself in it. 

“Oh, uh I’ve known Sans for a couple months now. I think we met in July?” You peer back to Red, head tilted, “Why do you ask?” 

He had already lit up the treat, a large billow of smoke left his mouth as he exhaled. His shoulders already seemed less tense. “m’just curious.” 

He inhaled the treat once more, and once again your finding your eyes following the movement of his mouth to be far too mesmerizing to be considered curiosity. 

“oh shit, did’ja want some?” He moved the treat to you, your face heats up, as your sure you were just caught staring. 

“Oh uh no. I’m okay. I don’t smoke too often.” You wave your hand. 

Red only shrugged. “so a couple month eh? and he’s only takin’ you out now?” 

Now it was your turn to exhale, “I mean.. I guess? I could have asked as well.” You shrugged. 

He tapped at his chin, boney claw clanking against bone. “he’s a bit slow with that kinda stuff ain’t he.” He snorted at his own comment, “ya’know I bet he only asked ya’out cuz I’m here.” 

You scoffed, “What does that mean?” 

“he gets jealous easy. i ain’t sayin’ i’m hot shit r’anything—I mean, i am—“he huffed out a prideful laugh “—but, that ain’t my point.” 

You blinked rapidly at him, his ego was spilling all over the place and it was kind of hilarious. “What’s your point then hot stuff?” You rolled your eyes when he winked at you. 

“he’s slow, s’my point. if I were him, I’d’ve taken you out the moment I set my eye sockets on ya’.” He flicked the burning embers of the dog treat onto the ash tray you conveniently placed near the couch. His eyelights shined brightly as they went to your face. 

With all the will you have, you attempt to shove down the fire that lit in your face, and in your stomach. “W-well, I still fail to see a point.” 

“m’just sayin, m’sure he’s had a hard on fer you this whole time. just didn’t have the guts to do anythin’.” He pulled out another dog treat as he finished his sentence. 

You’re sure now your face matched that of a glow stick. “That doesn’t change anything.. really.” 

“just sayin’.” He lifted his shoulders again, lazily taking another drag out of the treat.

There was a silence that fell between the two of you after that. You had managed to pull yourself away from staring at the smoke that fell out of Reds shark like teeth. Your eyes following your cat as she hops up to the lip of the patio fence. Which was wide enough for her to lay on. 

You think back to the times you and Sans had hung out, if you thought about it hard enough you’re sure you could see his interest as well. You wonder why you hadn’t pushed it, maybe you were too self conscious. Too worried you were over thinking things and if you were to pursue it and made him uncomfortable then it would make things weird. Toriel was close to him, he was almost at every party she invited you too. 

Mulling your lack of confidence to the side, you go back to the whole reason Red is here with you in the first place. Or well the first time you met him you suppose. Maybe he’d tell you about it more— it doesn’t hurt to try you surmise. 

“So, I haven’t gotten the chance to ask Sans. But what was up with that explosion the day we met?” You pick at your nails, trying to come off as casual. 

“he didn’t tell ya?” His words were heavy, you think he finally looked relaxed enough to go back to bed. 

You shake your head. “Kept dodging the question.” You complain, muttering under your breath about him being a little gremlin. 

“hmm, well normally I’d side with’im, but since you were so kind t’share yer stash with me, I outta return the favor.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, allowing his eyelights to level with your eyes. 

“don’t go losin’ yer shit over this tho’.” He clicked his tongue, “ya see, he was workin’ on a machine he got from the underground. and uh, well, scientific shit aside, it’s basically like a save room. now we don’t got enough time in this _life_ for me t’explain all that shit. but uh.. simple terms, he managed to get it to work for a split second but instead of loading a save it musta fucked up and I came stumblin’ in.” He sucked in another long drag out of the dog treat. Holding in a breath before releasing it again. “then, boom-bang, damn things busted, so i can’t go back.” 

You’re trying your very best to follow along but feel like he’s left you at the train station and he’s two cities over. He smirked at your confusion, “What.. wait—“

He was watching you carefully, as your expression went blank. Red didn’t care to call himself the most observant of monsters, hell most of the time he couldn’t give two shits about others, but right now he’s etching all of your cute ass expressions into the back of his skull for safe keeping. After a second passed you went from blank to skepticism, your eye brows creased and your nose was raised as if you’d smelt something bad. You were just too cute. 

It took all of Reds willpower not to encroach on what vanilla had claimed was his. But that willpower was failing him as he watched you pluck the dog treat from his hands and take a deep long drag, still giving him a skeptical glare. You were just so fuckin’ sweet and cute he’s not sure how long he can last like this. 

He won’t be able to hold up his end of the deal with vanilla if you keep it up. Surely you would be his demise. 

“So—You’re a time traveler?” Your voice laced in doubt. Eyes squinting as you glance over him. 

Reds sight remained steadily on you, “mmm, s’not a different time that ‘m from. it’s a different universe.” 

“Dude, no way. You’re fucking with me.” You slump back, they must really not want you to know what Sans was working on. It’s not like it matter you suppose, but they could at least be up front with you. 

Red grunted, “believe what you want sugar.” He leaned back. Placing his arms behind his head. A lazy smile rolling over this face as he winks toward you. 

“You’re high and tired. Come on let’s go back to sleep.” That was just far too out of the left field to be true, he had to be pulling your chain. 

Red followed you back into the living room. He didn’t say anything as he yawned and flopped onto the couch again. Tucking himself in with the blanket you had left him. 

You silently told him goodnight and went to bed yourself. 

The next time you wake up it’s 8am, in the back of your head you’re planning out how you’re going to catch up to work, remembering the sheer weight of the binder Lisa had given you. You groaned into your sheets at the thought of it. 

Eventually your adult responsibilities outweighed your want to stay in bed all morning, and you groggily shuffled through your morning routine. As you stepped out of your room to go to the restroom you find that Red is still fast asleep. Snoring loudly into the blankets. He seems to like things covering his face as he’s tugged the blanket over his head so much to the point that his feet were sticking out. 

You try to recall if you have a larger blanket he could use. 

You moved around your apartment quietly, keeping the blinds closed and only the kitchen light on in an attempt to let Red sleep in. 

Breakfast was just a simple bowl of cereal and some toast. After replying to Sans morning text, which warmed your heart, you move to the dining room table and began the tedious process of combing through the paperwork. 

Two hours passed as you dove head first into your task. Reds confused mumbles drifted through the air and you watched as he sat up, he looked lost and out of it. 

He had eventually muttered a good morning and disappeared into his room, it wasn’t until the end of the day came that you saw him again, entering from the front door as if it was the most mundane thing in the world. 

Apparently he could teleport too, must be a skeleton thing?

In any case, the weekdays passed for too slow for your liking, the only highlights being your few and far between text with Sans, who just like yourself became swamped with the anticipation of the upcoming seasons. 

The end of the year was always a mess, the only people who can ever enjoy it was the kids and their ample holidays.

Toriel returned home from her trip, seemingly caustically optimistic that the bill will be passed. But work aside she invited you to another get together, this time at the bone-brothers place. It was for Frisks’ birthday.

Frisk was turning 17 and while she knew they were older she still wanted to make it a big get together. Of course you had agreed, the prospect of spending time with Sans in his home excited you as well. 

You had wonder if you should ask if Red could come, but you’ve come to tell that the grumpy monster isn’t a fan of crowds. Some days he would come home and mutter, mostly to himself, about how crowded everything was and how annoying humans could be. 

You think Reds the first monster you’ve ever met that’s so verbal about their annoyance with humans. It was kind of hilarious. 

Red was an interesting fella. 

Your interactions with him have steadily increased despite his almost random schedule, he tends to come and go whenever and wherever. 

One time you hadn’t seen him all day, hadn’t even heard so much as a sneeze. Then you go to open the bathroom door, bam! He comes bargaining out like a cat out of hell. 

“ya’ don’t wanna go in there sweet cheeks.” He warned, before ambling off to the couch. 

You had stood there glaring at the door, not sure if you were ready to know about what happens to the food a monster skeleton eats. 

Most of your interactions with Red had been around that same tone, he was a very straightforward, blunt monster and it was something you could appreciate greatly. Not having to tiptoe around him made living with him all the more easy. 

With all that being said you still hadn’t the slightest idea where he went, or even what his occupation was. 

You knew he had to have some form of job as he had left a large wad of cash on the counter at the end of the week with a note labeled, “rent money”.

You had idly make a comparison to his writing and Sans’, finding that Reds was stiff and hard while Sans’ was softer and lazy. 

Speaking of, you hadn’t seen the lazy bones in a whole week and your mood was showing it. Your little chats with Red help some, but there’s been times when you’ve had to stop yourself from getting too comfortable with the guy. Reds so similar to Sans that your brain will get so mixed up, and you’ll sometimes find yourself so wrapped up in what he’s saying that you have to shake your head and remind yourself that while it’s not official, Sans was your current datemate. 

Not Red. 

But damn they really were more like twins and it makes your heart feel funny. 

Stupid feelings aside, you’re still very appreciative of Red moving in on such short notice. You’ve slept much easier at night knowing someone’s in the same room as you. It helps that Reds huge and intimidating but you digress.

You haven’t so much as seen or felt the creepy presence ever since Red moved in. Perhaps you really had been overthinking it. 

With your peace of mind back you spend the rest of the month searching for Frisks gift. Toriel said they were into a certain indie band right now and if you get them anything with their name on it they’d probably die of happiness. 

Thankfully online shopping made your search that much easier, and you were all set to go by the end of week.

The party was set for the last day of the month, which so happened to land on a Saturday, lucky Frisk. 

You had a couple errands to run after you got off from work on Thursday, mostly just grocery shopping. In the morning you had briefly seen Red and asked him if he needed anything. 

To your surprise he said he’d tag along with you. 

With that the two of you were now making the way to the grocery store. Red was tapping his fingers rhythmically against his leg, the radio music low and barely audible. 

The drive was peaceful, Red pretty quite the entire trip over. Only answering your brief question to why he wanted to come. 

“just need some shit.” Was his reply. Short and too the point. His answer made you snort as you nodded and pulled into the parking lot. 

You mood drops as you noticed how packed it was, you ended up having to park even further away from the entrance than you’d like. 

“‘s fuckin’ packed.” Red grumbled loudly as you parked. You couldn’t help the grunt in agreement as you reluctantly got out of the car. 

“We’re already here let’s just go in and out.” You tried to hype yourself up but you know damn well you hate grocery shopping more than anything. 

Red follows along like your shadow, never leaving your side as you go through the entrance of the store. 

Cart in hand you start your journey in the toiletry isle, every so often Red or you would toss something in the basket and things were moving along rather smoothly. 

Until you go into the bread isle. Half way down the isle and it’s suddenly packed. Red had bumped into you as you had to quickly come to a stop before you hit an inconsiderate lady who jumped in front of your basked to grab a loaf of bread. 

You heard a deep sigh leave from the monster behind you. 

More shuffling and you’re almost able to get out. 

Red suddenly placed both hands on either sides of yours, and leaned into you, voice heavy in your right ear. “m’about as comfortable as a whore in church right now.” He whispered to you. 

You snorted, and attempted to ignore the butterflies raging in your stomach. You shuffled forward as soon as you could, Red still crowded up next to you. 

“We’re almost out hold on.” You replied trying to placate him. 

He mumbled something that sounded like a snide remark followed by a ‘fuck it’. He placed his hands firmly around your sides, leaning back down, humor on his voice, “I’m holdin’ on.” 

You couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled out of your mouth if you wanted to. Despite the fluttering of your heart you shook your head trying your best to come off as casual and collected despite his obvious flirting. 

Oh how bad you were at hiding the truth though, Red could see it. He could see all of it, every time you laugh at one of his jokes or play along with his flirting. He can see your soul shine bright as it resonates with his. You can try to deny it, acting calm and collected, but it’s all for not. 

Even now as you’re finally escaping the crowded isle, Red can see your delicate little soul radiating at his actions. He’s been noticing it for awhile now, and it’s gotten to the point that he’s wondering if it’s something deeper than just a mere attraction.

Red wonders if vanilla has caught on to it yet. 

You turn around toward him, a bright smile gracing your lovely face. A smile that seers into his memory every time he sees it, something true and honest. And he wonders just how much longer he can take before he snaps. 

It won’t be too much more now. 

He’s teetering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to make Red an asshole but I can’t, not yet anyway. I need that sweet sweet fluff 😌

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a wholesome sans fic, I love him and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you’ll enjoy what’s to come!! Thank you for reading c;


End file.
